Somebody Else
by blissins
Summary: Breaking up was hard, especially when you're the one being broken up with.
1. Chapter 1

Dean felt an immense weight get off his chest as he watched the five foot woman retain her title, ultimately moving away from the entrance so he wouldn't bump into her. Either way, he had a segment up next that she wouldn't be such a fan of.

Breaking up was hard. Especially when you're the one being broken up with.

The roles had been reversed a few months back when he ended his relationship with Renee Young a little before the brand split. He'd say it was a very mutual agreement, but still he'd try to avoid having interviews with the blond as much as he could.

He never planned on commencing a relationship only two months after ending that one, but the five feet of fury had her ways that he was just drawn to.

Dean was Alexa's first friend outside of the NXT crew she made after the brand split. Bonding over the fact they were both from Ohio, ditching their friends to carpool together, and her overall personality won over the former WWE champion.

Alexa was as jealous as they came. Not because she was insecure, she was probably the most confident person in the room and Dean loved that about her the most. Alexa never confronted Ambrose about Renee, but he felt like it was a duty of his to try to avoid her even more to not cause any conflicts with Alexa.

He forgot about Total Divas.

He was still with Renee when they started filming the blond interviewer, with him included. Dean had hoped nothing would come out of it, he would be free from the 'Total Divas Syndrome'.

That wasn't what booking had in mind.

With not much going for him in the main event scene for the meanwhile, Dean didn't have the power to deny or defy the creative team when they informed him about the angle he'd be working in with Renee, Miz, and Maryse.

He didn't know how to tell Alexa, so he didn't for the time being.

However when she was backstage watching Renee interviewing The Miz, with her boyfriend standing next to her, and she heard those words come out of Miz's words, Ambrose didn't have to tell her anything anymore.

Locking him out of her locker room, Ambrose eventually gave up and slumped down, sitting down waiting for Alexa to open the door.

And she did. But it was to throw him their rental car keys and a bracelet he had won for her at a local fair back in Ohio. He had no words, and neither did she.

A couple of texts were exchanged between then and now. Dean was never to type to beg for anything much less anyone, but the fact Alexa wouldn't even let him explain was killing him to the core. When she finally did reply, it was to explain why she was even mad in the first place.

 _Baby Bliss: You lied, you could've told me. The fact you didn't even defend your real and current relationship to a couple of pansies in suits explains your dedication to this relationship._

 _Dean: I'm sorry, Lex._

From everything he was feeling, he could've found something else to say, something more heart wrenching. But that wasn't the type of dude he was, and that's why Alexa had fallen for him in the first place. But it now felt like it just backfired.

Her silence only confirmed everything else that followed: he lost his five feet of fury.

After wrapping up his segment with Miz and Renee, Dean immediately fled the scene. He wasn't going to go out and search for Alexa, no, that'd make him look desperate (even though that's exactly what he was). But he also didn't feel like engaging in a conversation over the other party feeling 'so bad' and 'sorry' about him and Alexa, the only dudes he would even speak about his feelings to were over at RAW.

Gathering up his belongings from the crowded locker room while also dodging all the looks, Dean walked the hallways with his phone in hand, and her name shining bright on his empty iMessage tab.

Never did Dean Ambrose believe he would ever be distracted due to a damn technology device, but there's a first time for everything. Colliding with another being who also seemed to be distracted with their cellphone, the duo looked up only to realize what they were actually doing.

Alexa was the first to look away, but not before taking a peek at what Dean's phone displayed. The man before her wasn't innocent either, noticing his name still had a blue heart emoji next to it, her favorite one.

 _Screw it_ , Dean thought. If he had broken his head over this girl all week and actually sought out for his side to be heard, it was worth breaking his whole rules of never showing emotions.

"Ambrose, you're on in 5 for Talking Smack." It was like the producer was sent from hell, making Alexa snap out of reality and throwing her phone into her pocket but not before exiting out of her messaging tab.

"You got a storyline to get to, Ambrose." Giving him one last look, Alexa turned on her heel and made her way out of the arena, not daring to look back with the fear she'd submit and accept the man before her back.

Breaking up was hard, especially in the WWE.

* * *

 **Just a little thing of these two that I have come to adore with all my heart. They're hella otp, and I intend this to be a one shot, but if you'd like to i can expand with this?**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed my little comeback**.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexa watched the segment enfold a few feet away, feeling a bit guilty that it caused her a bit of joy inside.

Avoiding Maryse as she exited the scene still in on screen mode, Alexa grasped onto her title that was on her waist. She didn't want to make it seem as if she was standing around watching Renee getting slapped to Renee herself, but at this point, Alexa didn't care. If she didn't care about ruining her relationship with doing this storyline, then why should she?

Shaking her head in attempts to not overthink, Alexa let out a sigh as she began walking away from the scene.

"Alexa?" She wishes she can say she's surprised, but she wasn't. Turning on her heel to face the woman, Alexa noticed Renee's unreadable expression. Alexa didn't know if Renee felt any remorse for what had happened with Alexa and Dean, if she knew about Alexa asking Hunter to make sure she didn't get interviewed by her.

"Yes?"

"Look, Alexa. I'm sorry for what happened with you and Dean. But business is business, you have to understand that if you want to succeed in this company." Here Alexa thought Renee was actually going to apologize, hoping that it wouldn't taint their professional relationship. Yet, here she is trying to tell Alexa how to succeed in her passion.

"Renee, I honestly don't want to talk to you about this or anything. I don't come to you and tell you how to succeed in journalism so please, don't tell me how to do my job. Goodbye." Not wanting to cause a scene and get in trouble, Alexa departed from the scene and deciding she will be the bigger person in this entire situation.

Luckily she hadn't ran into Dean tonight even though he had started the show and her segment followed such, but Becky made sure to help her hide. Besides, she's barely five feet tall it's easy. Even though Becky did try to tell Alexa that hiding from the man wouldn't help at all, the blonde wouldn't hear it and ignored it.

On the opposite side, Dean wasn't getting the pity treatment from his friends either. Roman had warned Dean constantly about this happening, yet he never took action on the advice. So now Roman told him to basically suck it up and fight for her, if not just let her go cause she doesn't deserve this drama.

The former WWE Champ had considered going to his other best friend about this situation, but he didn't really know if he wanted advice from a guy who used to date Alexa himself. It was a couple years back, Seth assuring Dean constantly that it was perfectly fine by him if the two dated. Dean cringed at remembering how badly that relationship ended, Seth pulling one of his usual antics. But was he one to judge now? His relationship hadn't ended that nobly either.

Luckily the rush of winning his second Intercontinental Championship masked any other emotion he might be feeling from his co workers, smiling a bit as they all bid their congratulations. Most of the line up was there, of course, except one particular short blonde. Dean hadn't expected her to be there, but with such a rush he tends to think of the best. Alexa just happened to be the best, but not reality at that point.

Grateful that he wasn't scheduled to appear on Talking Smack, Dean packed his bags and made his way out of the arena. He looked forward to spending a couple of days with his boys, who insisted on getting things off Dean's mind.

Roman: Pick you up at the airport or you getting an Uber?

Dean: Whatever is cool, Seth going to get there around the same time?

Roman: Seth can't make it until later in the week, has some type of business event thing to do for WWE

Dean frowned, typing in a simple okay as he waited for his rental car to get to the parking lot.

Things never worked out the way he wanted them to, in literally everything offscreen.

* * *

 **Really short chapter but it's to set up more of what's to come. There will be late updates because I am starting school next week, but this is easier to catch up with since it's offscreen and such!**

 **Thank you for the reviews and such, it means they world and I hope to get more! :)**


End file.
